Gamer Girl
by lilsisshgc
Summary: Fictional story of a gamer girls life, with many twists and turns, who will she fall for in the end? It all starts with one word, innocent. What will happen after her friends make her feel insecure?


My friends were whispering around the table again, I love them but I hate their gossip. Especially when I hear them tell each other to be quiet so I am not to hear. Their reasoning for not telling me is because I'm innocent.

innocent

innocent

innocent

This word has ruined me. At least my trying to prove them wrong has. You'll soon see what I mean. Thinking back now that's not really the beginning.

* * *

Beginning of 8th grade year)

It really started when I met him. He was tall 6'1'' and handsome, he hung around my friends and I. It was quite odd really. One guy hanging around six girls all the time. Most people thought he might be gay.

I knew otherwise. I knew he liked my best friend, Dawn. Dawn was beautiful, inside and out. A church going girl who was loved by all. He liked her a lot. Only thing that went wrong was who he was on the inside. He drank and did some things he shouldn't have. She knew better than to like him back. After she broke his heart though, he just wouldn't give up. He tried too hard. So when he lost his feelings for her he left us.

* * *

End of 8th grade year)

He went back to his other friends and I followed. Leaving mine behind. They didn't understand and neither did I, I'm not sure why I left but something was pulling me there. My friends realized before I did in fact. I liked him. Fairly obvious to everyone but him I guess. Or maybe he did know. If he did it doesn't matter because I told him anyway.

His feelings for me then must not have been the same. We were friends until the blacklight dance. I didn't know at the time but his feelings for me then had drastically changed. He liked me. Something I did at the dance changed what he thought about me. Maybe it was my awful dance moves or how I did my hair I'm not sure, but I was glad I did it, whatever it was.

* * *

The summer before freshman year)

He told Dawn of his feelings for me. Of course she texted me straight away. Only problem was, it was summer and he didn't want to date if we wouldn't get to see each other much. Dawn talked him into it though. I'm not sure how but she did. He sent me a snap with a long paragraph explaining how he was going to wait for band camp to ask but couldn't wait any longer. The next one said, "would you give me the honor of calling you my girlfriend?"

I said yes. Of course I said yes, plenty of ecstatic emojis along with it. ;)

The first week was great, flirting with him, talking about our futures, late night calls and texts. Until one night the conversation turned from flirting to... sexting

I knew it was wrong, I wasn't comfortable with it at first. I was awful at it really. It got easier the more we did it though. Two weeks in and he asked. It would have been fine except for the way he asked. "send pics" was the message I received, as fast as I read it though it was unsent. One of the "fantastic" features of Instagram.

I didn't know how to respond. Do I say no? What if I lose him? He's not like this. What if he's testing me? I thought it had to of been a joke. But a joke doesn't continue for two weeks, it become unfunny.

Him: come on, we can do it on snap so we don't get caught

Me: Idk...its risky

Him: please?

Me: alright but just this once

And just like that he dumped me. Not because he didn't like my pics no, actually because he felt guilty and hated that he talked me into sending. Or because he hated the fact that he sent back. Or maybe he lied. (his pics were amazing though) Were still friends.(at the time of me writing this we were but not so much anymore) I remember our conversations. He promised me a lot, promises can be broken.

two months before the end of 8th grade year)

*backtracking a bit sorry*

I got an Xbox One S. I got it to replace my 360. I played with my nephew at first and he introduced me to some of his friends. I met one extremely sweet girl but turns out she was playing on her big brothers account so I never got to play with her again. I still have him as a friend though. I also met a plenty of squeakers though.

Squeaker: a child who hasn't gone through puberty and probably isn't old enough to be playing online games, who usually has a high pitch voice that's annoying af

One particular squeaker was amazing though. He was really funny and had a speech impediment, which made him adorable. We played together a lot. I was his best friend. He told me he didn't have friends at school and no one ever talked to him like me.

We played on a Minecraft world once when the aquatic update had first come out. I saw a turtle on the beach.

"Look a turtle on the beach," I said excited.

"If you bread them you'll get an achievement," he said impressing me with his knowledge of the subject.

"Well there's only one so I guess he'll be a virgin turtle," I said hinting to pewdiepies latest video.

There was a pause and then he said "like you"

I giggled then went back to playing not completely comprehending what he said. Later I thought about it.

Did he say it like a question? Like you? Or did he say it as a statement? Like you. If so does that mean he thinks I'm innocent too?

innocent

innocent

innocent

That word haunts me

We played together almost every day over the summer. We were best friends. One day he invited me to a party where I had an interesting greeting.

"Fabian get your annoying little fucking cousin out of this party," the older voice said.

He sounded to be in his 20s but boy was I wrong.

"Chris can stay, Blake look he brought his little girlfriend he told me about," the person deemed as Fabio said.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said frustrated.

"She speaks," the mysterious Blake said.

"Yeah, now let's play some rainbow six," I said.

"Alright, cutie," Blake said.

I learned a lot about them that night.

My friend the squeakers name is Chris and Fabian is his cousin. Fabian is really funny, smart and super sweet. He held Blake back from doing too much damage. Fabian even asked for my Instagram details ;)

Then Blake, he had a huge ego. Bigger than a trumpet players ego, that's saying something. He speeks his mind, without thinking about the consequences.

There was one other guy in that party, his name was Bryson. His voice was really monotone. He was chill I guess.

After we played, Fabe started texting me. At first he just sent cat memes. Apparently he likes foxes, because I received a lot of pics of those as well. We chatted for a while. He gives great life advice.

I may have stalked his Instagram a bit. He was cute, his brown shaded skin, adorable eyes, muscular body type, and his confidence. I wished I had half the confidence he did.

Then a week or so later while we were playing with the homies he sent a different kind of meme. A not so wholesome meme. It said "I think about having sex with you a lot in my head" with a cute little anime girl.

I think he was joking but I wasn't when I texted back, "oh really? Me too."

We continued like that for a few weeks, he sent first, and said that he wasn't going to pressure me and would wait until I was ready. When I was ready we did it a lot

We face timed and sent pics all the time. Then he started to regret it and wanted to change, he felt that it was wrong so we stopped for a while. He thought it would be good for me to stop too.

Every once in a while when we're both feeling it we send a couple pics just to help each other out. Sending to him really helped me become more comfortable with it. I was a lot more confident in my body after that.

Band camp during the summer before freshman year)

"Why did you leave a hole in your schedule?" He said, confused.

"What? I didn't?" I respond even more confused.

"Then why do you have H.I.D?" He asked.

"Because I chose it?" I said, still confused.

"Oh, good luck in that class," he said laughing.

I felt stupid. I didn't know I shouldn't have taken that class. It sounded fun but I guess its not, guess it was a bad idea.

That guy was really good looking though. I wonder who he was, I should thank him for the warning me about H.I.D. and the tips he gave me for my other classes.

The third day of band camp we were out on the field learning our sets. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. The next few days were really fun, mainly because people were having trouble with sets 8-15 and I'm next to him during that time so we talked and he even put his snap and instagram details on my phone ;)

I learned a lot about him. His name is Jaben and hes really funny. He's also a senior.

Then my friend Leah told me that her cousin said he's not a good guy. She told her to stay away from Jaben. Even said Jaben had asked for pics from girls before. Leah already hated his guts, but what she said kind of just made me like him more.

* * *

Beginning of freshman year)

He texted me giving advice for the year. He said to stay away from most guys here. I liked how much he cared about me it was sweet of him.

I said I'd be careful and that I wasn't going to be messing with anymore fk boys again.

Then he questioned my use of "again"

He was surprised by this? Does that mean he thinks I'm innocent too? Why do people always assume this? I hate it.

Innocent

Innocent

Innocent

I made a mistake. I probably shouldn't have told him but I did anyways. I told him about guy my first boyfriend.

The next thing he did was ask for my snap. I remembered back to what Leah had told me and could see where this was going from a mile away.

We went to snap anyways, I have a hard time saying no and he asked if I wanted to play this question game with him. He sent the questions and said we could take turns answering them.

I agreed because I looked at the first few questions and it looked like an ice breaker. He asked if I was sure and I said yeah.

Then I looked over the rest of the questions...

They were interesting

The first questions were fine but I didn't realize that the rest of them were sexual. I didn't mind I played the game anyway. He also made sure that I didn't save the conversation. He was worried we'd get in trouble. (More like worried he would get in trouble)

Then he asked for a pic and I obliged. He was surprised but sent back, and must I say his was the biggest I had seen, I was surprised. Actually not really. I knew his would be huge.

He was different than the guys that had asked before though. He knew what he was doing. He was a senior so I guess it makes sense because he had so much experience.

Then he got a girlfriend, and I began to realize my feelings for Chris. I told Fabe about this and I accidently told Blake. He wasn't meant to know though, he might tell Chris.

At band camp one day I joined an xbox party with him in it from my phone.

When I joined Blake said, "Chris now's your chance tell her."

I looked and there was only three of us in the party. Fabian and Bryson weren't there.

Immediately my mind went to thoughts like; Blake told him. I knew he would. I'm so stupid. What if he's about to tell me he doesn't like me?

"Wait, I have something to say first," the words just left my mouth before I could think.

There was a pause then Blake said, "go ahead and say it cutie."

"I...um" I mumbled, "I can't say it."

At that moment Chris left the party. He left because he thought I was going to say I didn't like him. He's scared too. What did I just do.

"you really fucked that up didn't you Blake," I said, upset.

"I didn't tell him anything," He said, but I didn't believe him.

I invited Chris back to the party. When he joined this time I was prepared.

"Chris, I need to tell you something, please don't leave," I begged.

"o-okay," he said.

"I...I like you," I said, "You're my senpai~."

"r-really?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I assured him

"Tell each other you love each other," Blake said.

"We have too Blake wont give up, he did the same to Fabian and I" I said and giggled.

"You first," Chris said.

"repeat after me?" I asked.

"o-okay" He said.

"I" I said.

"I" he said.

"Love" I said.

"L-love" he said.

"Chris, but you say my name," I said with a giggle.

"Hailey," he said.

"Yay!" I yelled, "we did it."

Mason, he's adorable, sweet, funny, and my best friend, now turned boyfriend.

* * *

About a week later)

On a band trip, I remember Michael talking to me, he's never talked to me before. He followed me on Instagram and I followed him back. His group of friends and my group of friends hung out a lot that trip.

I remember talking to my friend Lain about it. She thought he liked me. She asked if I liked him back. I told her I couldn't because of Chris, and she put the thought into my mind about how Chris and I weren't really dating because it was long distance. I decided to give Michael a chance and explained to Chris why I thought it was best for us to be friends.

Michael asked me to the movies, and I agreed but those plans never really worked out. We ended up going bowling with some friends instead. It wasn't much of a date but it was super fun.

We hung out a couple times after that, then he asked me to be his girlfriend.

He was the nicest guy I've ever talked to. I loved dating him and hangout during band. He was really hands on though, always wanting to hold my hand or touch me, not in a weird way he was just kind of clingy.

He also played video games. I think he liked me because i was a gamer girl, I'm not really sure how he knew that, i guess i talked about it during band camp or something.

About a month later)

Over the past month Blake and I got close, we argued but in a fun way and he never stopped using his nickname for me, cutie.

I started to have feelings for him, but I kept it secret from him and Michael. I told Blake about Michael, he said Michael looked and sounded like a bitch who didn't deserve me. I started to believe him. He told me what to do and when to do it, and I obliged. I kind of liked how he bossed me around. I broke up with Michael, he deserved better and I had feelings for someone else. I hated giving him back his hoodie, its green color matched my eyes perfectly.

That weekend was one of the happiest points of 2019 for me. Everything was going perfect with Blake, my nickname changed from cutie to Babe. Just as soon as I started loving life it slapped me in the face and made me remember the whore I am. He got mad at me.

With Blake it was on and off, everything would be fine for a week and then turn to shit for a week over and over. He wanted me but he couldn't have me because of the distance, so when he missed me he'd talk to me otherwise he'd let me sit there alone.

Then the senior texted me. When his name popped up on my phone it made my heart beat out of my chest. He'd ask for nudes once a week and wouldn't talk to me otherwise, but one week nudes weren't enough for him.

He wanted me to sneak out.

No fucking way I could do that. Nope.

I realised the next day there was no school so I told him my parents had to work and I'd be home alone all day. He asked a lot of questions like "will the neighbors say anything? What's your address? Are you sure your parents won't come home?" Then the most important question, "Do you want to go all the way?"

After all his questions were sorted out, we finished what we had started beforehand. Then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning)

He texted me and said he'd be over at 8:30, so I cleaned up and got myself horny I mean prepared.

He texted and said he was here. I peeked out the door and saw his car. I turned around and almost puked, not really but felt like I was going too. I was so nervous, the senior was really at my house.

I let him in and we went to my bedroom. We stood there for a moment and I smiled and blushed, then he looked in my pants and said "idk if this is gonna work." I took that as he meant he thought I'd be too tight. I wasn't. Little did he know that I had never kissed before so it was my first kiss and first time giving a bj but he did know that.

He cheated on his girlfriend with me, which I was not aware of until I said something to someone which caused a lot of trouble for him and I feel bad so I'm never gonna have a big mouth again.

After we finished, I asked if I did a good job and he said I did very good for my first time. Then he left and we pretended it never happened.

I'm pretty sure I still blush when I see him in the halls though.

Blake found out because I'm bad at keeping secrets when I'm mad.

So he just stopped.

Never added me back again.

Called me a bitch for the last time.

Flashback to summer 2019 during band camp)

Jaben was just laying on the turf of the football field and got it all over his back, he looked over at me at asked if I'd get it off. There was some on his but too so when I got that off he turned and smirked at me, I know I was blushing then.

During the sets where I was close to him Caleb was there too, Jaben showed him a meme with the creeper as man song and I heard it and started to sing along. They were both super surprised and started freaking out.

"Woah gamer girl," Jaben said.

I blushed then we had to get back to work on the sets.

Later at a competition, Caleb asked me something I didn't quite hear. Later I would find out what it was.

* * *

January of 2020)

My friend CJ was texting me while he played in the jazz band at a basketball game. My ex stole his phone and was messing around and texting me. Then Caleb took his phone too. I was having fun playing around with them because I was just bored sitting at home.

Then someone added me on snap their bitmoji and name was weird so I couldn't tell who it was. At the time I didn't know who was texting me from CJ's phone I just knew it wasnt CJ.

They were playing around and I was trying to guess who it was they were mean but in a funny way. They finally gave themself up, it was Caleb.

He asked if I thought he was innocent.

innocent

innocent

innocent

I explained to him I never say anyone is innocent because of what happened to me. He asked "So you aren't innocent?"

He's the cutest guy I've talked to. He also has the biggest dick I've seen sorry if that gives away what happens next.

* * *

**never call someone innocent, or they'll ruin everything to prove you wrong, that word haunts me to this day**


End file.
